Fokkusu To Mekura Ken Sakura
by Lord Tenthredon
Summary: Sakura always knew Naruto had a crush on her, and it flattered her, except her heart belonged to Sasuke. But now, he's gone, and all she has is Naruto. But lately, Naruto has been avoiding her, and has been acting strange. Once Sai reveals a truth about Naruto's feelings, Sakura realizes she has been blinded all along. Title: The Fox and the Blinded Cherry Blossom (One-shot!)


**A/N: Time for a one-shot! I've really wanted to do a NaruSaku story again, but I could never get enough of a plot to make a chapter fic, so I decided on a one shot! Anyway enjoy!**

 **Title: Fokkusu To Mekura Ken Sakura (The Fox and the Blinded Cherry Blossom)**

 **Summary: Sakura always knew Naruto had a crush on her, and it flattered her, except her heart belonged to Sasuke. But now, he's gone, and all she has is Naruto. But lately, Naruto has been avoiding her, and has been acting strange. Once Sai reveals a truth about Naruto's feelings, Sakura realizes she has been blinded all along.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sakura found herself at the Konoha hospital once again, filling her daily duty as the chief medic ninja, a position gratefully given by her sensei, Tsunade, once she had completed her training.

" _Sakura, you are the first student of mine to ever achieve the full Byakugou-No-In, and for this, I would like to make you chief medic at the hospital. You have made me proud, and I cannot think of some better for the position," her sensei had said._

Sakura, of course, had answered with a quick yes, excited for her new position. She had been working here for a month since her promotion, and only one thing could brighten her day; the frequent visits by her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. But, ever since their 'date' (that's what Naruto called it), last week, Naruto hadn't been coming to hospital to visit, and he was always away whenever she went to look for him. Sakura couldn't help but feel worried, as this was unusual behavior for Naruto. Perhaps she would stop by his house tonight and check up on him, in case he was sick or something. Sakura nodded at this idea that had come to mind, and continued to treat the shinobi on the table in front of her.

* * *

 _ **Later that day…**_

Sakura had just finished her time at the hospital, finally relieved to have the afternoon to herself. Of course, she wasn't too focused on that, as she was more worried about Naruto, as he was always here to walk her home. This was really strange; it wasn't unlike Naruto to miss their lunch meetings at the hospital, but he would never miss walking her home, as he had once said that it was his favorite part of the day.

" _That's it,"_ Sakura thought to herself, _"time to go visit that baka,"_ and with that thought she changed her direction towards the blonde boy's apartment.

She finally arrived to his front door, cautiously knocking, and was relieved when the door open after a few knocks, but jumped back in surprise when it was Sai who answered the door, and not the cheery eyed Naruto.

She glared at Sai, confused, "What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms, disappointed at not seeing Naruto.

Sai smiled his usual smile, "Naruto told me you'd come, he wanted me to talk to you," he said, stepping aside so the girl could enter. Sakura took the gesture and entered Naruto's house, and much to her surprise, it was clean for once. Sai must've cleaned it for him.

She turned to Sai, who gestured for her to sit next to him on the couch. She nodded, walking over and took a seat next to her teammate on the green couch.

Sakura looked over to the boy, "So what did Naruto want you to talk to me about?" she asked.

Sai returned her glance with a grin, "I'm just curious… Do you still like Sasuke, like do you still feel a deep love for him?" he asked, still wearing that ridiculous smile.

Sakura nodded, this question had been asked many times, "Yes, of course, why?" she wondered, curious to where this was headed.

"Well," Sai continued, "don't you want to be in a happy relationship with someone?"

She nodded, "Of course, and I'll have that once I save Sasuke," she stated, crossing her arms in sureness.

Sai shook his head, much to her confusion, "Don't you know that someone here in Konoha feels for you the way you do about Sasuke? Someone here loves you, Sakura, and he has for a long time," he said plainly, as if it was common knowledge.

Sakura looked at him, "What do you mean? No one has such feelings for me," she declared, flashing a bit of irritation.

Sai shook his head once again, "That's not true. Naruto loves you," he stated, smiling at her.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I know Naruto has a crush on me," she said, remembering when she had first found out.

Sai sighed, "No, Sakura, it isn't just a mere crush, Naruto is actually in love with you, and he told me himself. Ever sat there and wondered why he's been withdrawn lately? Did you ever stop to consider that Naruto tries so hard to get you to notice his feelings for you, but all you do is talk about Sasuke, because you're stuck on some infatuation you had when you were twelve. Sakura, you're hurting Naruto, and the longer you remain stuck on Sasuke, the more Naruto will hurt," said Sai, dropping the truth bomb instantly.

Sakura sat in silence, just staring off into space, digging into her memories. Sai was right, and now she was trying to see Naruto's true feelings in her memories.

" _Hey Sakura, come sit with me," Naruto had exclaimed on the day they were to be assigned teams. In selfishness, Sakura had pushed right past him and went to Sasuke, but she could feel his cerulean gaze on her back._

Sakura's eyes began to brim with tears, as she remembered how horrible she had treated Naruto.

 _Iruka looked at the paper, "Team Seven will be, Naruto!... Sakura!,"_

" _YES! I get to be on a team with Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto, raising a fist. Sakura just groaned._

 _Iruka coughed, "And Sasuke!" he finished. Sakura then immediately jumped in the air cheering, while Naruto looked down pained by her reaction._

Sakura got up, wiping more tears from her face, and she left the apartment, and began walking alone through the street, continuously thinking about her relationship with Naruto.

 _Sakura looked over at Sasuke, "Thanks for saving me from Gaara," she said, smiling at the raven-haired boy._

 _Sasuke shook his head, "It wasn't me, it was Naruto," he said, coldly._

 _Sakura laughed, "No need to be modest, I know it was you," she said, smiling._

 _Sasuke glared at her, "No, it was Naruto. He fought like a demon to save you," he said, his voice lined with venom._

 _Sakura turned and looked at Naruto, who was busy chatting with Kakashi-sensei._

More tears began to run down her face.

" _Naruto," cried Sakura, "you are the only one who can bring Sasuke back… so please… bring him back!" she cried out, hugging herself._

 _Naruto sighed, "Sakura, I know what you're going through, you truly love Sasuke," he said._

 _She looked up to see Naruto giving her a big grin, and a huge thumbs up, "Sakura, I promise that I will bring Sasuke back, no matter what!" he said, before disappearing in the trees, leaving Sakura to stare after him in wonder._

She sighed, as she knew that all Naruto had ever done was fight for her, and love her, and she had done nothing but treat him poorly. She didn't deserve his love, his time or his friendship… what did he see in her anyway?

"Why are you crying, Sakura-chan?" asked a voice, and she turned to see the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes, and the foxy smile.

She immediately threw herself in his embrace, crying harder as she pushed her face into his chest, taking in his warm scent, and felt comforted as he wrapped his arms around her. She cried for a few minutes before letting go of him, and she looked up to see Naruto staring lovingly at her, and for once, it made her smile.

Naruto looked at her, confused, "Sakura, what-," but she cut him off by pressing her lips against his, taking warmth from his kiss, and she liked it. It was tender and sweet, something Naruto had always seemed to be. She was then filled with a genuine happiness, and she released his lips, pressing her head into his chest.

"I love you," she said, simply.

"I love you, too," he said, making her heart skip slightly.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! Enjoy!**


End file.
